iTalent
by gigglebug321
Summary: iCarly is hosting a talent show and Sam decides to dance as her talent. But what happens if she wants to please the viewers by dancing with Freddie to their favorite song? Will memories occur? Seddie!
1. A Talent Show?

**Yay! New story! I think this story will come out good, hopefully, so maybe I'll be right. I'll be updating very soon. Please read and review! (:**

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Dan, or anything close to it, so I obviously don't own iCarly... sadly.**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie each sat on a beanbag as they thought of ideas for iCarly's next webcast.

"We could always do Tech Time With Freddie!" Freddie begged.

"No, nub," said Sam.

"Fine," Freddie whined.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Carly shouted excitedly.

"What?" asked Sam.

"An iCarly talent show!" Carly grinned, proud of her idea.

"That's actually a pretty good idea!" Freddie said.

"Can my talent be eating?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam! You have plenty of better talents," said Carly.

"Ugh, whatever."

"I'm goona sing," said Carly proudly.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet," said Freddie.

"Figure something out!" said Carly.

"So, is it official? iCarly is hosting a talent show?" Sam asked.

"Yep. And all three of us have to participate. We could have Gibby and Spencer in it too," said Carly.

"Alright," said Freddie.

"I don't know what I'll do for my talent," said Sam.

"Sam, there's so many things you could do!" said Carly.

"Like what?"

"Remember, at that pageant, you danced. And you were really good."

"Uh... I guess I could do that. I just-" Carly cut Sam off.

"No. You're dancing in the talent show, okay?"

Sam pouted. "Fine."

"What's Fredweirdo doing for the talent show?" asked Sam.

"Well, how can I participate if I'm holding the camera?"

"You're right. And you have no talent anyway." Sam laughed.

"Sam, I have way more talent than you."

They began to bicker for a while, then finally stopped after Carly got between them.

Later on, after a nice dinner consisting of spaghetti tacos, Freddie went back to his apartment.

"Hey, Carls, can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure! What's up?"

"It's about the talent show. I don't know what song I should dance to. And I'm nervous about it..."

"Why are you nervous, Sam?"

"Uh, never mind. Just scared about a few certain people seeing me dance."

Carly spun Sam around. "Who?"

"Nobody."

"Oh, it's definitely somebody."

**This is just a starting chapter. I didn't want the first chapter to be too long, but hopefully enough to get you interested. This idea popped in my head actually, just a few minutes ago, so I decided to write it. I hope you like it and subscribe so you can see what's next. Please review, I always love seeing what thoughts, comments, and ideas you have!**


	2. Graceful Angel

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, most Seddie stories wouldn't be fantasies anymore because I'd make Seddie be like AMAZING on iCarly. So, nope, I don't own iCarly. Sadly.**

**Sam's POV:**

I sat at Carly's kitchen counter munching on a juicy, red apple.

"Come on, Sam. You're never scared of anybody. You have to tell me!" Carly begged. I just didn't want anybody to know. If I told Carly, she'd annoy him and I about it until we turned into what fans called it, Seddie. I rolled my eyes.

It wasn't that I didn't want Freddie to see me dance, it was just that I didn't want him to laugh at me. There was only one solution to that.

"No, Carly, it really doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand."

"Sam, when have I not understood you?"

"I dunno."

"Exactly. Now tell me before I take your apple!" She giggled.

"Do not touch my apple!" I yelled.

"Sam, tell me!"

I knew I wasn't going to win this fight, so I'd just tell her.

"Fine. Okay, so when Freddie and I kissed, there was um, a certain song playing," I took a deep breath, "and it's called _Running Away_ by AM. I'm sure if Freddie and I danced to it, the iCarly viewers would love it."

"Oh, wow. Um. That sounds nice. May I ask, why was music playing?"

"I don't know. I guess because he wanted it to."

"Oh, um, alright."

"Yeah. And I bet you could wold the camera for a few minutes for him to dance with me, right?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

I smiled. "Thanks Carls."

She smiled back. "No problem."

"Now how can I get Freddie to dance with me?"

"Try asking him." She laughed.

"I know that Carls," I joined her laughing, "but what if he says no?" The smile left my face.

"Why would he say no to dancing with you?"

"Because he hates me, if you haven't noticed."

"Sam, please, just try asking him. He's Freddie, he can't be too mean."

"You're right. Fine, I'll ask him."

I started to text Freddie.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

_Come here._

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

_Why? Are you still at Carly's apartment?_

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

_Yeah, I'm still here. Just come, Fredweird._

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

_Fine, I'll be right there._

I smiled. I laid down on the couch and began to think about life. Soon enough, I was fast asleep and dreaming.

_I sat in my room, all alone, crying. Freddie walked in with a smile._

"_Hey, baby," he said._

"_Wha- what?"_

"_Here, take these flowers."_

"_Thanks, but I-"_

"_Love you." He smiled and laid beside me on my bed._

"_You're my beautiful girl," he said sweetly._

_Freddie then brushed his lips across mine and started kissing me. I kissed back, enough though I was really confused._

"_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_this is not your problem," Freddie sang after kissing me._

"_That's the song."_

"_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things"_

"_You're a good singer, Freddie."_

"_Did I tell you it's not that bad_

_Sitting over here dreaming_

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_

_This time I mean it"_

_I smiled. Freddie Benson was actually singing to me._

"_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_Running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things"_

"_I love you," he said with a smile._

"_I love you too, Freddie." I smiled back as he began to kiss me again._

_After our kiss, we just laid there together, as we looked into each other's eyes._

"_What?" Freddie asked. It was his voice, but his mouth wasn't moving._

"_Sam, you told me to come here." His mouth still didn't move._

"_Sam, wake up."_

"_I am awake," I said. We were lying on the bed. I wasn't asleep._

"_Sam, get up."_

_I got off the bed and saw Freddie's head look at me when I did. He looked confused._

_Freddie got up and walked toward me. He held me in his arms and hugged me, then gave me a kiss._

"_I love you. I'll see you again soon, Sam." He gave me one last kiss._

_The dream started flashing out._

"Sam, get up!"

I slowly began to wake up.

"What?" I yelled angrily.

He stepped back. "I've been asking you to wake up for twenty minutes now."

"I was actually in a good dream."

"About what? Ham?"

"No, Frederly. And I don't have to tell you about it right now."

"Okay then, but what did you need me here for?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me in the iCarly Talent Show?" I rolled my eyes, not really believing I was asking him this.

"Why?"

"Well, you know the song that played when we kissed?" I asked uneasily.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that if we danced to that song, the iCarly viewers would enjoy it a lot, especially those who are Seddie shippers, or whatever."

"Oh, okay," he smiled. "So you mean like, a romantic dance?"

"I guess. But just for the viewers." Nice save.

"You're going to have to teach me to dance, but I'll do it."

I smiled to myself. "Okay. We can go start now if you want to."

"Sure."

We ran upstairs to the iCarly studio. Carly was there.

"Hey, Carly, Freddie and I are gonna try to dance for the talent show, do you mind going downstairs or something?"

"Sure! Have fun you two!" She smiled and walked out.

"Okay, so I'll just show you what I've thought of so far for myself in the dance."

"Alright, I'll turn on the song."

Deep breaths, Sam. It's just Freddie.

The song started as I laid on the floor. I rolled over when the singing began. I did a split and stood up. Then, I performed toe touches and pirouettes. I did Chaine's turns, attitude leaps, and relevaes.

Freddie's mouth was literally hanging open.

"When did you become such a good dancer?" He asked, very surprised.

"A life of learning."

"Obviously. You looked very... graceful. Like an angel." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now, I get to teach you." I smirked.

**I'll be updating soon. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to check out my other iCarly stories, iBeach and iAlways Knew. Thanks for reading and please subscribe, favorite, and review! Those all motivate me to update a lot quicker. Thanks (:**


	3. Prank Call

**Disclaimer: Yep, I'm Dan Schneider and I own iCarly. I spend my time writing for FanFiction. I'm also a teenage girl. **_**Yeah right. **_**I don't own iCarly.**

**SPOV:**

I began by teaching him the basics. He was actually learning pretty well.

After getting the basics down, we started practicing the actual dance for the talent show. Instead of using my dance I had already prepared, we decided to perform slow dancing.

We began by Freddie holding my hands in mine. We stepped back and forth as he spun me around the floor. I felt like a ballerina. He held my hands and I lowered into a split.

After about half an hour of practicing, we had actually made a lot of progress in the dance. It was looking pretty nice so far. And we actually weren't fighting. He was being serious about the dance and so was I. I could tell that he was feeling something as the music played by the look on his face, and I actually felt it too. The memory came back to my mind. So did my dream from earlier.

We took a break and sat down on the beanbags.

"What about a costume?" Freddie asked.

"I have some from past years for me. I'll be wearing a white dress. You can wear something nice, like maybe something back and white. Maybe a tux. I don't care."

"I have a tux, so I guess I'll just wear that."

"Alright. So have you asked Gibby to be in the talent show yet?"

"Not yet. Wanna call him right now and ask?"

"Only if we can prank call him." I grinned.

"Sam, prank calling is bad."

"So are tick baths and you still take them." I laughed.

"My mom makes me."

"The fact that you let her make you is a problem."

"Whatever. Fine, we can prank call him."

"Yay!" I grinned and dialed his number.

"Hey babe," I said in an extremely girly voice.

"Uh, Tasha?" Gibby asked, confused.

"Stop saying silly things, baby," I said with a girly giggle.

"Uh, okay then..."

"Yeah, so, I loved last night. You were really good." My girly voice was so weird sounding, it was hilarious. Freddie was laughing like crazy.

"What... what did we do last night?"

"Gibby, you couldn't have forgotten! The party... where we made out..."

"Oh, yeah. I loved it too! Hey, so we can do that again, wanna go on another date? Like, right now?"

Freddie and I exchanged glances. "I'd love to! Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie."

Freddie started laughing again.

"Alright, babe. See you in a few."

"Okay, sweetie, bye."

"Bye babe."

I busted out laughing so much, I was holding my stomach.

"Are you really gonna meet him at the Groovy Smoothie?"

"In disguise, yes I am."

"And where will you get this disguise?"

"Carly's closet."

We ran into Carly's room. She was sitting on her bed, so we explained to her what we were doing. She couldn't stop laughing.

I found a short, black skirt and and hot pink, frilly tank top. I also got some black high heels.

"Carls, where are those wigs from that iCarly bit we did?"

"Um, they're in a container on the right side on my closet."

I saw the container. I took it out and grabbed a straight, long-haired, brown wig. I also picked up some of Carly's sunglasses.

I ran to the bathroom, put on the clothes, sunglasses, shoes, and wig, and then walked back in Carly's room. Freddie looked in shock.

"Hello, darlin', how are ya', love?" I said in a southern accent.

"Perfect," said Freddie as he laughed.

"Gibby is so going to fall for this," Carly said, laughing like crazy.

"Now, for my face... he'll know it's me," I said. However, when I looked at Carly's make-up, we exchanged glances and I sat down.

"This is gonna be the best makeover ever," said Carly.

She put lots of make-up on me. Carly made my eyeliner look a lot different than usual in case I needed to take the sunglasses off.

"I'm ready," I said.

"You look awesome, Sam!" said Carly.

"This is gonna be so funny! And Gibby will act like he knows who I am, I'm sure. He's that stupid."

We left Carly's apartment and went to the Groovy Smoothie. Gibby was sitting in there. So it wouldn't look weird, I walked in a minutes after Carly and Freddie.

When I walked in, I grinned and waved to Gibby. I was chewing gum.

"Hey doll," I said with a funny accent.

"Hey, um, um, uh," Gibby said, trying to think of my name.

"Gertrude, hunny,"

I saw Carly and Freddie laughing at their table.

"Oh yeah, hey babe."

"I missed you, baby, I'm so glad we're here again after last night."

"Yeah, that was pretty fun."

I couldn't believe he was going along with this. He must be really... Gibby. I laughed to myself.

"Yeah, extremely." I laid my finger on his chest.

"You look really hot today, Gertrude."

"Thanks, hun."

"No problem, no problem at all."

"Take your shirt off, boy."

"Oh I am!" He pulled his shirt off. He is such a mermaid.

I stood on top of the table. I leaned down and tapped on my lips. "Gimme a kiss, babe."

"Oh, I will. In front of everybody here. I am proud t have Gertrude as my lady!"

Instead of kissing me first, he stood on top of the table too. He grabbed me and cradled me in his arms. What was this kid doing...

As he held me, he leaned in to kiss me, but right when he was about an inch away from my face, I slapped him and jumped out of his arms.

"WHAT?" Gibby cried, "NO!"

"Oh yes." I pulled off the wig and sunglasses and grinned.

"SAM?"

"Yeah, Gibster?"

"I'm so confused," he said stupidly.

"It was a joke, you idiot."

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Oh, and thanks for calling me hot."

"Well, I mean, look at you! I'm surprised Freddie walked here with you without kissing you! Because I mean, I still want to right now."

I looked over at Freddie, who was staring at me.

"Freddie, stop drooling," said Carly, laughing.

He immediately sat up straight again. "What? I wasn't drooling."

Carly pointed to a wet spot on the table. "Yes you were."

"Whatever. It's just that, uh, even Gibby said so."

"I know what you're saying, Freddie." She laughed.

I smiled. Freddie thinks I look hot.

"Can I still kiss you?" Gibby asked.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"But you're really attractive right now."

"Oh so I'm not always attractive?" I raised my fist.

"Oh, um, you are. It's just that you're revealing a lot more with that outfit. And what you usually don't show is actually really hot."

I can't believe he's saying this.

I put my fist down. "If you didn't just call me hot, I would've punched you. But I'm not changing just to make you guys happy."

"Don't change. It's just that I never really noticed how hot you are until now. Please, don't go all girly. You're awesome how you always are, Sam."

"What the chizz are you trying to say?"

"You're really hot and you don't need to change into some girly chick."

"Well, okay then."

"Yeah." Gibby grinned.

"Carly, Fredweird, let's go."

They got up and walked over to me. The walk home was really awkward.

I didn't really talk much. Freddie basically said I was hot, and I didn't really know what to think. Like, I wondered if he liked me, or if he was just saying that and not meaning it.

When we got to Carly's apartment, I changed into some Soffee shorts and a camisole that I had left at her house a few days ago.

I fixed my make-up, so it would look normal, then brushed my hair.

When I came out of the bathroom all fixed up, Freddie stood at the door and smiled.

"That's a lot better. I didn't really like the girly Sam."

"I thought you said I was hot like that, though."

"Well, yeah, but you look a lot better like yourself."

"Thanks, Freddork." I hugged him.

He put his arms around my waist, then awkwardly pulled them away. I could tell he was really embarrassed.

"Sorry, I got kind of caught in the moment."

"It's alright, I didn't mind."

"Oh alright. Wanna go practice the dance for the talent show?"

"Sure."

We went to the iCarly studio and began dancing. I put my hands around Freddie's neck and he put his around my waist.

"You know, you're a really graceful dancer, Sam."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes as we danced. He looked into my eyes too.

"This song brings back good memories," I said quietly.

"Yeah, it does. Really good memories," Freddie said quietly too. It was awkward to talk about.

Freddie started singing the song. I started to join in.

**CPOV:**

I stood at the door of the iCarly studio. I heard Sam and Freddie singing together. The look in their eyes... they looked hopelessly in love.

**FPOV:**

Her voice was beautiful. We sang together and it felt like everything was perfect in life. We were dancing too. Neither of us got off beat or made a mistake. Our feet moved perfectly with each other's.

The look in her eyes looked so sincere and loving. It was the perfect moment. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. We closed our eyes and continued dancing as we kissed.

When we stopped, our eyes locked again.

"That kiss was a lot better than the first one," I said with a smile.

**Are you liking the story so far? I hope you are.(: Please review, favorite, and subscribe!**

**P.S. Carly saw them kiss. I just didn't want to keep changing POV's because that can get annoying when it's changed a lot. Basically, Carly is standing there outside the studio the whole time. (:**


	4. Roses

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly, wah. ): I'll ask for it for my birthday though (:**

**SPOV:**

When I went home that night, I laid on my bed with a smile stuck on my face. I decided to get up and dance. I plugged my PearPod into my speakers, turned on _Hold It Against Me _by Britney Spears, and cranked up the volume.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

I danced across my room. But I really listened to the lyrics. I do want him now, but I don't want him to be mad at me. But he kissed me... so maybe he wouldn't be mad. I'm just scared to talk to him about it.

I was flexing while I did a split, but then all of a sudden, I heard a knock on my door. Before I could get up, the door opened.

There stood Freddie with a bouquet of roses. I jumped up and walked over to Freddie.

"These are for you," Freddie said with a smile.

"Why did you get me flowers?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out here for a little while tonight. We could practice the dance."

"We could," I said as I walked closer to him.

I quickly grabbed the remote for my speakers off my dresser and changed the song to _Running Away _by AM.

With his new strength, Freddie quickly grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"Do you really want to dance right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. Freddie leaned in and brushed his lips across mine as the chorus of the song played. The kiss was short and gentle, but still really nice.

When we finished the kiss, he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We started to dance.

"Remember when those prisoners taped us up and Carly was asking about our kiss? Then, Spencer came in when she asked if we liked it, so we never answered. But I was wondering, did you like it?" I asked as we slow danced.

He gave me another short and gentle kiss. "Does it look like a I like it? He asked with a smile.

I nodded. "I like it too."

"Good."

"So are we like, together now?"

"Do you want to be?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Yup."

I laid my head on his chest as we danced.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure."

I turned on my TV and found a romantic pay-per-view movie. We laid on my bed together to watch the movie.

**FPOV:**

About half an hour through the movie, I realized Sam was fast asleep with her head on my chest. She had her arms around me like a teddy bear. I kissed her forehead and put my arm around her.

Suddenly, Sam looked up and smiled.

"Are you awake?" I asked her.

Sam nodded and cuddled with me.

I began to quietly sing.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad_

_Sitting over here dreaming_

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_

_This time I mean it_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

Sam started to sing along.

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

We smiled at each other.

"Sam, can I tell you something?" I asked her sincerely.

"What?" Sam answered, actually sweetly.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and reviewing, please continue! I love reading your reviews. And if you have any ideas for future chapter, please tell me! Thanks again, and I'll try to update soon! (:**


End file.
